Smother Me
by shadowfangirl
Summary: R&R Meet Itachi, the son of a mighty lord, wants nothing more than to be free of his duties. Temari, Itachi's forbidden lover. Sakura, the girl who would kill to have Itachi as her own. Naruto, who hates Itachi, and would kill to have Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone who has decided to check this new story out. I had a dream this morning and decided that it would be a pretty good story. No it wasn't with the Naruto characters but I figured it would be pretty good with them, plus I enjoy the characters a lot. I hope you all enjoy, please read and review, add comments and tell me what you'd like to see happen, I'm happy for any suggestions.

* * *

He hated the parties, full of snobby rich people who pretended to be friendly when actually they hated each other. Their fake laughter, the stupid jokes that they told continuously over and over again thinking they were humorous, yet no one had the guts to tell them that they were bullshit. Because everyone was trying to please everybody. No one wanted to be snuffed because there were too many names to tarnish and too much money too lose. No one wanted to slipped up and said something foolish. This whole party screamed of fake people. People who want to make money and business deals and he wished there was a way he could find an excuse to leave. Though he couldn't because of how high up in the ladder his father was. Everyone wanted to talk to his father, to be his friend and know him, because if you were tight with him you made money. His father was the ring leader of business and everyone new it. If you were invited to the parties you knew you were somebody. Itachi groaned just at the thought of it, he couldn't do anything without someone noticing and saying something. He was just as fake as the rest of them, faking smiles left and right, faking toasts to people he didn't even know, or didn't even bother to get to know. Itachi hated being the son of the lord Uchiha. No matter how many times his rich acquaintances said they wished they were him, he wished he was someone else, someone who was ignored, someone nobody watched and he resented his younger brother for it, because know one ever noticed him. He could skip these stupid parties and their father wouldn't care. Itachi was the heir to the family name and business and that bound him to fulfilling his father's wishes without a complaint. 

Itachi picked up one of the glasses full of champaign the waiters were caring around on trays, and brought it up to his lips as he scanned the dinning hall. It was full once again with people in hideous clothing. He couldn't understand why people insisted on wearing something that made you look like a peacock about to explode and a penguin that wished to hang itself. He looked around and saw men wearing the same type of tight coats that hugged their shoulder to the point it was hard for them to move. They wore undershirts that buttoned up to right under their chin, almost as if they wished to choke themselves, and on top of that they wore these hideous ties that made it look like they wished to hang themselves, and on top of their heads they wore the same top hat, like they all wanted to be the ring bearer at the circus. Itachi choked a bit on his drink at this one man, who was way to fat for his shirt and it looked as if he literally was choking himself. He was read in the face and could barely hold his glass up to his mouth without straining the stitching on his jacket. He looked like one big joke, yet Itachi believed the man thought he looked stupendous. He could picture the man getting dressed at home and looking at himself in the mirror he's tightening his ties and is muttering 'stupendous, just 'stupendous' under his breath as his dressing maids attempt to do up his pants because there was no way the man could of done them up himself. Itachi chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny Master Itachi?" Itachi spun around and almost spilled his glass over his personal attendant Charles. Charles quickly grabbed the glass from Itachi and handed him a hankerchief as he quickly wiped the sides of the glass and then handed it back to Itachi. Itachi took the glass and wiped his face before handing the hankerchief back. He took one last look at the fat man and turned his attention to Charles who was pleasantly waiting for a unique answer. Taking care of Itachi as he grew up made Charles aware of the interesting stories that came out of Itachi's mouth. He remembered when he was 11 and was caught stealing tomatos from one of the framer's tomato patches. He had something along the lines that him and Kankuro had been lost, and couldn't remember how they got there. One minute they were with their friends hanging out, the next they were picking tomatos.

"Oh nothing Charles, just admiring the view. Yet there isn't much to look at, I couldn't help but notice the large walrus eating all the cake and drinking all the wine. I wouldn't be surprised if he exploded out of his clothing and died from too much sugar to the head. As I see his favourite is sweets not once have I seen him pick up one of those small sandwhiches, though the lovely waitresses have offered him numerous times." Charlie looked at Itachi and gave him a stern look. Itachi smiled and shrugged as he raised his glass and took another sip.

"That is one of your fathers biggest clients. One you should get aquainted with. In the future all this will be yours and that walrus you call him will be someone who pays you lots of money." Itachi laughed.

"Charles, I wouldn't be surprised if that man died from lack of oxygen before I recieve owner ship of my fathers money. The man looks like he's taken rope and tied a noose around his neck. I'd be happy to find him a tree." Charles didn't laugh but looked past him and smiled.

"Ah Lady Uchiha, your son and I were just talking about-"

"Yes, Charles I'm quite aware of what and who you and my son was talking about." Itachi raised his eyebrows and he went a little pale. He turned around and smiled quickly at his mother.

"Mother, I ah-"

"Shut it Itachi, I don't want to hear it." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him closer to her. Itachi flinched and leaned in. "Behave, and act civil will you, watch what you say, these are your father's people and no matter how much you dislike it soon they'll be yours. We'll talk about this later" She let him go, after scowling at him for a sec she walked by him with a smile on her face and addressed a young woman that looked like someone had shoved something that smelt rank under nose, she smiled with a scowl if that was even possible. Itachi watched her go and then glanced at Charles who didn't look too pleased. Itachi rolled his eyes and turned back examining the scene in front of him. There was the fat man talking to a pompous looking old woman who looked like she'd rather be talking to anyone else but him. He noticed one of the waitresses talking up the handsome looking man who owned the fishing barge. He was married yet always seemed to steer away from his wife and find some young lady willing to sleep with him. Itachi snorted and looked past them to the far tables where some people were sitting and enjoying the delicious food. That's when he saw her. Sitting at one of the tables was a young lady with beautiful blond hair that was curled and tied up framing her stunning face, and emphasized her dark blue almost green eyes, the two colours blended together making her eyes look like the colour of pure water. A beautiful teal colour Itachi thought. She wore a beautiful rich blue dress that complimented her eyes and made them glow. It was low cut and accented her breasts. It was tight fitting and hugged her small waist, puffing out the bottom skimmed the floor which hid the small slippers which embraced her feet. Her skin was pale and shinned in the candle light that illuminated the room. She look like a goddess with her delicate features. Her small hands cupped the glass in front of her as she scanned the hall. She looked as bored as he felt. He continued to stare at her when her eyes scanned toward him. She stared back and neither one of them flinched. It was as if both of them were frozen in time, statues memorizing each others very soul and essence.

"Itachi are you alright?" Charles reached out to touch Itachi's shoulder worried that Itachi felt sick or something. There was some kind of daze in his eyes and it was troubling. Itachi lifted his glass up to his lips keeping the contact between them and smiled with is eyes. The woman smiled back with her lips and traced her finger along the nape of her neck and lifted her glass with her other hand up to her lips and took a sip herself, not once did either of their eyes lost contact. Itachi handed the glass to Charles's outstretched hand and without a word stepped through the crowd. Charles startled, took the glass and watched as his master walked swiftly through people and there conversations towards the opposite side of the room.

Itachi dodged waiters and waitresses and walked under out stretched arms looking for a refreshing beverage and not once did he take his eyes off of her. He came up to the table and stopped just short of a foot from her. He bowed slightly and offered his hand to her. She smiled up at him and placed her delicate hand gently into his. He helped her up from her seat and brought her hand up to his lips, and brushed them gently and softly against the back of her hand. The touch of his lips on her skin sent shivers down her arm, and she smiled.

"Itachi" He brought his other hand up and cupped it around the one holding hers. She smiled and broke the contact between their eyes and placed her glass on the table beside them, and looked up at him from under her eyelashes and smiled.

"Temari" Itachi smiled and kissed her fingers which made Temari blush.

"It's a pleasure" Temari glanced away quickly and placed her free hand on her cheek. Itachi smiled at the reaction, he couldn't take his eyes of her. She was stunning. "Care to join me on a walk out in the garden?" Itachi said turning slightly he let go with one hand and directed graciously towards the french doors that led outside. Temari followed his hand with her eyes and nodded courtly. Itachi smiled and let go of her hand and gave her his am. Tamari smiled back and took his arm in hers and allowed Itachi to lead her outside.

Charlie watched Itachi speak to a stunning woman and lead her outside. He followed the direction Itachi was taking her in case he had to find him later for some reason or another. He was happy Itachi was at least entertaining someone and decided that this was a good time to find himself something to eat as Itachi seemed not to need him at the moment.

* * *

She walked in sulking and crossed her chest stubbornly over her chest and glared around the room of people. Her and her mother was sent by her father to represent their family at the Uchiha's party. Her mother dragged her along because she believed this was the perfect opportunity to find her daughter a suitor worthy of being her husband. 

"Mother this is utterly useless, I don't believe I'm going to find anyone I so fancy what so ever. I hate these parties, they're boring." Sakura walked ahead of her mother into the dinning hall and looked around. All f these men were old, and ugly, she wanted nothing to do with them. Why weren't there any young good looking men at any of these parties. Instead she had to deal with these old guys hitting on her and spilling drinks on her brand new dress.

"Please Sakura, would you take these parties a little more seriously... all of these men are filthy rich and can buy you many things." Sakura's mother fanned her self and followed Sakura through the many groups of people. She waved at people she knew and smiled at people she will get to know. She was pleased, there were a lot of important people here.

"Mother I-" Sakura grabbed her mothers arm and clenched it roughly, then pointed into the crowed. Sakura's mother stopped fanning herself and glanced down at her daughter. She followed Sakura's outstretched hand and thats when she noticed him. She smiled. Itachi Uchiha.

"Ah, I see you've finally noticed someone worth while my dear." Sakura's mother snapped her fan together.

"I want him!" Sakura said, clenching her mothers arm more tightly.

"Of course you do child, and you will have him if I have anything to do about it." Sakura smiled and let her mother go. She then began to walk towards him when she noticed the girl. Itachi had turned and lent down so that his long black hair covered his eyes, and whispered something into a girl wearing a beautiful dress's ear. The girl laughed, and Itachi stood up straight and laughed with her. He then turned towards the french doors leaning out into the garden and walked outside with teh girl hanging on his arm. Sakura clenched her fists, and spun around to face her mother.

"Who is that girl?" Sakura's mother was watching the same thing and tapped her fan against her chin thinking.

"I will find out. there is no need to worry Sakura, that girl will soon be out of your way." Sakura's mother then spun around and headed in the direction of a group of people who were talking about the young Uchiha and his mysterious girl. Sakura watched her go and then turned back in the direction of the opened doors, she decided to do some investigating of her own. She unclenched her fists, took a deep breath and gave a wicked smile. Then she made her was across the hall in teh direction of the french doors.


	2. Blue and Yellow

"I dear say, a young wealthy lad like yourself is sure to fit in amoung us men." The older gentleman leaned into the golden haired young man's ear and emphasized the reason why all of these men were here. "You see it is the rich that exceeds in this world, and it is the richest who lead us, Uchiha is the the reason we're here. He is the king of all kings, he's the one that feeds us with jewels and treasures. You my boy, besides master Itachi, are one of the next prodigies soon to rise within our society." Naruto smiled and pretended to listen to the drunk bafoon, he like all the others was taught to pretend. Fake who you are, and you'll fit in and make something of yourself. Yet, Naruto wasn't interested in the coversation. Yes he loved the parties, he loved showing of his riches just as much as his mother and father did, but a he was too distracted. His curiosity took his mind elsewhere, away from the mass of important people around him. A girl, to him as beautiful as the sun itself, yet he had no idea she could burn, and cause damage to a man's soul and his very well being. She seemed distracted in a way, like he was, he couldn't get the pale colour of her skin, the long curve of her neck, or the way she demanded presence around her. He had to meet her. Naruto rose from his seat at the protests of his company and left the table in the pursuit of the beautiful girl. Why hadn't he seen her before, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the girl had been to more than one of these parties, this definitely wasn't her first appearance.

Sakura kept her eyes on Itachi and the blonde girl, who was hanging all over him, as they walk out the door and head towards the pond. Gross she thought. She'd never throw herself at a man like that. No matter how beautiful he was, yet she ignored the fact that she, herself was chasing after him like a lost puppy dog who just happened to catch a glimpse of his long lost master. Sakura ducked around a large fat man carrying a bottle of wine, and around a long table full of ordurves. She finally got to the French doors and was about to walk outside when someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind. She stopped an re-arranged her face from an angry scowel into a lovely grin, then she turned around to see the person who stopped her in her quest of catching up to her soon to be beloved.

"Hello Miss, it's a pleasure to see such a fine and beautiful young lady, such as yourself, allow us to -"

"-excuse me, but I'm kind of busy" Sakura said, cutting Naruto off. She wasn't pleased; more annoyed then anything, Sakura turned around and walked out into the garden. She didn't expect the young man to follow, though she was thrilled that someone actually noticed her beauty and couldn't keep they're eyes off of her, she would rather be looked at like she was the only other woman on the planet by Itachi. Naruto caught up and followed in step with Sakura, he didn't take his eyes off of her, folding his arms behind his back he smiled at her. Sakura glanced up and scowled, "do you mind?" Naruto raised his eyebrow, an innocent gesture which Sakura disliked. He was making fun of her and Sakura was getting angrier and more frustrated with every step he took beside her.

"Do you mind if I ask your name?" Naruto said, trying a casual approach. Sakura snorted. Naruto tried not to chuckle, the snort was cute.

"Yes. I do mind thank you very much. I mind that you wont leave me be." Sakura said speeding up her step. Naruto opened his stride, so that he could keep up.

"Really? In that case my names Naruto, and what Miss, are you doing out in the garden, and for what reason are you so busy that you can't give two minutes of your sweet wonderful time?" Sakura stopped abruptly, turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him.

"I... It's none of your business why I'm out here, can;t a girl go out into the garden to admire the-" Naruto scrunched his eyebrows together, and looked down at Sakura curiously.

"Are you oka-" Sakura put her arm out and nudged Naruto to the side, walking past him she ducked behind a tree and continued to stare, across the pond sat Itachi and Temari. Naruto turned his head and watched as Sakura ducked down so that she hid herself from anyone who would across from the other side of the river. He walked up and knelt down beside her, he noticed the longing and desire in her eyes, and he followed them and his eyes came upon Itachi, the heir of the Uchiha corporation, the one man he despised the most. He new at that moment this young woman, the love of his life was tainted by this evil man's beauty, and he had to stop it, or he would walk in his shadows for ever.

Sakura burned with hatred for that woman, being lovely caressed by her Itachi's hands. Oh how she wished to be in his arms, and to be kissed passionately like he kissed that whore. There was no way she could stand for it, she had to have him, even if she had to be rid of the woman in front of her. Sakura's mother woulduse every power and connection she possessed in order to give her daughter what she desired. And Sakura knew this, she smiled wickedly to herself at the thought of that little slut's neck being snapped in two. All she had to do was to get her mother to put it in Itachi's mother's ear that he was fooling around with a money-tramp. If they got the idea in Mrs. Uchiha's head that the woman Itachi was fooling around with was a money groggling hussie, Sakura knew she would do something about it, even as drastic as disposing of the girl. She almost began to laugh before she noticed that she still had company.

"You're still here?" Sakura said, standing back up and dusting off her skirts. Naruto stood up quickly beside her and did the same with his pants before he smiled down at her. Piece of cake, he thought. He could manipulate her eventually, take her eyes of that pretty boy, and make her wield to him. He has done it before with otehr woman, he couldn't see any reason why he couldn't do the same with her.


End file.
